Ministry Questions
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: The ministry decided to get to know fellow wizards. The questions are all work related and not personal. I repeat not personal well maybe a little. And guess this, there is a reward after finishing the questions. I do not own anything!
1. Harry Potter

**My sister and I came up with the idea, well mostly me but we decided to write this story. We plan to update this every friday. **

* * *

Harry was cooking in the kitchen when an Owl came in with two letters. One was for him and the other for Ginny. He put Ginny's aside for she was at a Qudditch game and wouldn't be back till later and opened his. It was from the Ministry.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: If the Ministry of Magic was under attack and you and two coworkers were stuck what would you do?**

_Well I would try to think of the best possible thing to get me and my coworkers out._

**Question 2: Do you like being famous?**

_Well I guess this could be considered a work related question, well I would have to say that I do not like being famous. There is no privacy, paparazzi, and every single mistake I have ever done has been in the magazine._

**Question 3: Do you think your friends like you because your famous or because your you?**

_Well personally I hope it would be the latter and I'm pretty confident that my friends like me because of me...but then again there is Ron but no no! I see what your doing! Your trying to get me to turn on Ron! Well it won't work!_

**Question 4: If Ginny died and you were forced to marry Hermione Granger or Luna Lovegood who would you marry?**

_Well I would never marry Hermione because of A. she is like a sister and B. Ron would KILL me. So I guess it would have to be Luna. Don't you think this question is kind of personal though?_

**Question 5: Who is your least favorite person?**

_That's easy! My boss! No I'm just kidding I would have to Romilda Vane. Even though I'm engaged to be married she is still trying to get me to date her. Doesn't that girl take a hint?_

**Question 6: If Ginny were to somehow die would you move on or never marry or date another girl/guy again.**

_What is up with Ginny dying? This is the second question you asked with that mentioned. And by the way are you suggesting something with the girl/guy? Cause I am going to tell you right now that I am not gay. Anyway I would move on because I think that is what Ginny would have wanted._

**Question 7: If you cornered two death eaters in a dead end and were about to take them to the Ministry would you be wearing black or gray?**

_For a second there I thought this was going to be a working related question. How exactly does this relate to anything work related? How exactly do any of the questions above relate to work? Anyway I would be wearing Black. Ginny says it brings out my eyes._

**Question 8: Are you wearing a dark colored t-shirt or a light colored t-shirt right now?**

_What does this have to do with anything? I am wearing a red t-shirt which is dark so a dark t-shirt. Anything else you want to know about my clothes? Like what color my underwear is?_

**Question 9: What color is your underwear and if there is something on it what is it?**

_UGH! What is the matter with the ministry? Are you all perverts or something? Gosh! I am not answering this question! And if anyone ask I am not wearing underwear with dark marks on it!_

**Question 10: Did you ever have a crush on someone, besides your wife/husband/girlfriend?**

_Are you again suggesting something? I AM NOT GAY! And to answer your question I would have to say yes. There was Cho Chang and Hermione Granger but with Hermione that wasn't loving or anything. I was infatuated with her because I just started going to Hogwarts and she was the only girl I knew and I just hit puberty! It meant nothing Ron nothing!_

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

Harry frowned at the use of George's store because he didn't think that the Ministry approved of that. George must have paid big bucks for that.

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Ginny Weasley

Here is the next chapter! YAY! Anyway we would like to thank all of you guys who reviewed! You guys rock! Anyway we do not own anythig *sad face* but enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ginny got home and Harry gave her a letter. She sat down on the kitchen table and read the letter.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you ever think about transferring from playing Qudditch to working in the Ministry?**

_I rather like playing Qudditch and would like to stay playing it so the answer is no I don't think about quitting Qudditch._

**Question 2: Do you like the fact that your fiancé Harry Potter is gay?**

_HE'S WHAT? I think you have your facts wrong because Harry isn't gay!_

**Question 3: How would you react if the Wizarding population found out that the boy who lived, the chosen, Ginny Weasley husband to be was gay?**

_For the last time HARRY POTTER IS NOT GAY! Stop asking me questions about it! You are getting me worried! Now I am going to be paying extra attention when he is with my brothers!_

**Question 4: For Christmas did someone ever give you a Christmas candy cane pole and what did you do with it?**

_Um I think Ron got me one of those once. I ate it what else could you do with it…oh._

**Question 5: Do you ever question your brother Ron reliability for anything?**

_No I don't. Then again I never put him in charge of anything important._

**Question 6: Are you marring Harry Potter because he is famous or because of him himself?**

_I am marrying him because of him himself. Isn't this question a little personal?_

**Question 7: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent? **

_Harry is NOT gay. Ron probably was being a git and left because they didn't really have a plan._

**Question 8: Have you ever cheated on Harry or are you thinking about going to?**

_I would never! _

**Question 9: Have you ever had a crush on Draco Malfoy?**

_No…okay maybe once but that was during my bad boy stage and during the 'who would piss Ron off the most stage'._

**Question 10: What kind of underwear do you think Harry Potter is wearing right now?**

_Probably the dark mark underwear that George bought him. Well either George bought it or Harry did. He really likes the brand of underwear._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"I didn't know the ministry made a deal with George….weird." Ginny said as she mailed the letter back.

* * *

R&R


	3. Hermione Granger

**The next chapter! Thank you everyone who reviewed! They are awesome!**

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting at her desk in her office in her building for SPEW. Yes she had continued SPEW and made it bigger to also go against cruelty against every other creature out there like werewolves and centaurs. She was working on her letter to the minister when an owl appeared with a letter. She opened the letter up.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Are you over confident that your SPEW organization will work and get the ministry to stop cruelty against the creatures?**

_I am not over confident. I know my SPEW organization will work because I am going to trick the famous Harry Potter to be the spokes person. Now who could ever go against the views of the boy who lived, the savior of the Wizarding world?_

**Question 2: Are you or are you not in a relationship with Ron Weasley?**

_Well I technically am but if he doesn't get the courage to propose within the next two months we might not be._

**Question 3: Do you ever question your best friend Harry Potter's sexuality?  
**

_No because he is dating Ginny, my best friend. Of course there was that time…wait no my friend is not gay. _

**Question 4: Do you think you're the smartest person in the world? **

_I don't think, I know. Not really, there are tons of people smarter than me. I only know one person who I am clearly smarter than. It is not George's fought he was born that way._

**Question 5: Did you really want a cat that's face looks smashed up or did you buy it to annoy Ron?**

_Since this is the first question really about me, I realize that this is quite personal and has nothing to do with my work. But whatever I bought the cat because it looked all alone and ignore and hated. It reminded me of my life before becoming friends with Ron and Harry._

**Question 6: In your SPEW project do you have any thing against the abuse of silverware? The only reason we ask this is because the spoons are getting pretty angry at the fact that no one seems to care for there health. Apparently they don't like being put into hot soup.**

_No. I didn't know that silverware had feelings. Hmm I will have to look in to this._

**Question 7: If you had a choice between being a werewolf/shape shifter or a vampire which would you pick?**

_Are we talking Twilight here? Ugh I can't stand that series. But because of it more people sign up top help the werewolves and vampires. If I had to choose though I be a shape shifter because real vampires don't sparkle._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Personally I am hopping more on the him being a git about not having a plan. If I was honest with myself I would say…no, no Ron is not gay Hermione, he is not gay._

**Question 9: If you had to choose between getting a million bucks or spending a million bucks on the starving people in Africa what would you be wearing while making this choice?**

_For a second I thought question might actually be related to my job since I am trying to save the world but I would wear something that shows my social status of being on team Jacob._

**Question 10: how would you react if you found out that Harry Potter was gay and Ginny was just a cover up?**

_I would go to Harry and ask if there is anything I could do to help keep the secret from Ginny and the world. I love keeping secrets that could drastically change the future._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"An coupon for what? Something smells fishy…oh well." Hermione said as she mailed the letter back.


	4. Ron Weasley

I am sooo sorry for not updating on firday! I wasn't home on firday or the whole weekend. I didn't have access to a computer and on monday I totally forgot about this story. I just remembered a few minutes ago. I am really sorry! There will still be an update on friday this week so don't think this is taking its place because its not.

I do not own anything/

* * *

Ron Weasley was sitting on the couch looking through a broom magazine when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on his lap. He opened it.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

"Weird," Ron said but then started filling out the questions.

**Question 1: When do you plan on getting a job and what job type are you looking for?**

_I'm thinking about being an auror and help Harry fight bad guys but I also want to play Qudditch professionally. I am not exactly sure which one I want to do the most right now._

**Question 2: Did you lose any love ones in the war and what were your reactions?**

_Yes I lost my brother Fred. I wasn't exactly shocked that he died. Well I was shocked that it was him but I expected someone in my family would die. I was kind of happy it wasn't me…wait this is going to be confidential right?_

**Question 3: If you could would you die in place of the loved one that died?**

_Everything on this letter is confidential right? Anyway I would have to say…no. I was rather happy that I am alive and still am. Just don't tell George I wrote that. _

**Question 4: Do you know anyone who is going through a mental relapse because of the war?**

_No…_

**Question 5: Are you pregnant or planning on becoming pregnant?**

_No. I'm a guy and we can't get pregnant. Well I could I would just have to go through a sex transplant and then there might be the chance that something went wrong during the operation and I'm infertile…just no. I'm not planning on becoming pregnant._

**Question 6: Have you ever thought of proposing to your girlfriend and if your already married how did it go?**

_Well I'm haven't decided on whether to propose to my girlfriend or not. I think she will say no._

**Question 7: Do you think that Jacob Black is the love child of Sirius black and Remus Lupin?**

_Is that even possible? _

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Well since I was the one who left I think I can give you the correct point of view. I left for both reasons. I can't help it if I'm so irresistible that even Harry Potter wants me. But anyway it is definitely the first reason…I think…_

**Question 9: Did you ever have wet dreams about someone other than your girlfriend? **

_No…wait what kind of dreams? Are you talking about normal dreams like being chased by an army of killer bunnies or dreams about…your doing the second dreams aren't you? For the ministry you are quite perverted._

**Question 10: How much did you pay your girlfriend to date you?**

_Nothing! What makes you think I can't get a girlfriend without paying her? We already established that Harry thought I was irresistible._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"A coupon for my brother's place. Man that's weird." Ron thought as he sent back the letter.


	5. Draco Malfoy

So sorry for not updating on friday! I totally forgot this story and it didn't help that i didn't have any internet! I promise to update this friday! Really sorry guys! Anyway here is the next survey with Draco!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting on his couch in the middle of his house. He was reading a book when an owl came in. Draco looked at the owl and took the letter. He opened it up and read the first paragraph.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

Draco signed and then started the survey.

**Question 1: Do you feel that your business, Malfoy's Clothes Industry was the right choice in your career? Not that we, the ministry, are complaining, your pajamas and underwear are very comfortable and quite fashionable. **

_Are you kidding! It was the best choice I ever made. You do not know how many people enjoy my selection of underwear. Hell even Harry Potter buys my dark mark underwear. Everyday someone comes up to me and tells me how my clothing changed their life._

**Question 2: Do you regret becoming a death eater?**

_I never regret becoming a death eater. Becoming a death eater was the only thing I could do to save my mother's life. And it has been great for business. Once people realize I was force to be a death eater they pity me and bought more clothes._

**Question 3: Do you ever think of what would have happened had Harry shook your hand back on your first trip to Hogwarts?**

_How does the ministry know that? Well Harry probably would have been sorted into Slytherin. We probably would make a plan to take over the world and become evil crazy dictators. Thank God that didn't happen. Think of all those poor people who would of live in a world without Malfoy style cloths. _

**Question 4: Did you ever own a pet other then your eagle owl?**

_Yes, a beautiful cat, Unfortunately, Voldemort got on the wrong side of the cat and the cat scratch him and well anyone who opposed Voldemort got killed. That cat inspired me to make a whole section of clothes for cats in my industry. _

**Question 5: Are you married or planning to be married?**

_Well I do plan to marry someone. I just have to find someone who is just as obsess with clothes design and will help me run my successful business. Someone like __Astoria__ Greengrass. _

**Question 6: What is your favorite color and why?**

_I have to say that my favorite color has to be plum. After I designed that whole wardrobe of plum color clothes and accessories the color stayed with me. _

**Question 7: Do you sell anything other than clothes?**

_Well I actually build wardrobes for people. In fact this one guy asked me to make a wardrobe for him out of this tree; mind you I have never seen this type of tree before. He said it held a secret passage way to Narnia. Whatever that place is._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Personally I think Ron left because he was confused about his sexuality. I think that he knew he was gay and was uncomfortable sharing a tent with his best friend Harry and the person he thought he was actually in love with. Now I only write this after much deep thought. I mean Ron always was the one who got jealous when someone got close to Harry. Overprotective much? _

**Question 9: Did you ever like Hermione Granger?**

_Well that is kind of personal isn't it? Well I have never mentally or physically like her. But I would like to have her in my modeling business. Think how much my clothes would sell having one of the golden trio being a model. I wonder if I can get Harry to be an underwear model. He seems to buy from that section a lot. _

**Question 10: If Voldemort came back to life again would you A. join his side or B. mock him and join the super mega foxy awesome hot good side?**

_Since I am super mega foxy awesome hot I think I would join the good side. Besides over 95% of my customers are on the good side. Joining the bad side wouldn't do to well for my profits. _

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

Draco smiled at the coupon. "Now I can go to Weasley's Wizard Wheeze without being questioned for loyalty while I'm there. Maybe I can even get a contract with George Weasley to give out coupons with my clothes!"


	6. Luna Lovegood

Sorry! I keep forgetting to update on friday! Ugh! I have to write a note to myself or something. Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

Luna Lovegood was editing the Quibbler and looking through her mail and notice she got a letter from Draco Malfoy again. He keeps trying to get advertisements of his clothes in her magazine. Personally Luna thinks that would be a good profit for both her and Draco but she feels that it is betraying Harry some how. But then again she realizes that Harry buys from Draco all the time so she is not sure.

Just then an owl flew onto her desk. Luna took the letter and saw that it was from the ministry. She decided to fill it out.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Is it hard being the editor of the crazy…we mean Quibbler magazine?**

_No it is not hard. It is very easy and I happen to really enjoy it and it is not crazy!_

**Question 2: Did you ever experienced depression or suicide thoughts when no one liked you or called you names? **

_No I didn't. If people didn't like me for who I was then I didn't care if they didn't like me and for the names well they were just people who were jealous because they couldn't be themselves because they were afraid of teasing._

**Question 3: How has your relationship change with your father since he tried to sell out your friend and savior of the Wizarding world Harry Potter for your freedom?**

_I think it was nice that he was willing to do that but I wished he hadn't tried. Harry would have saved me anyway and my father really didn't need to get involved with the war more then he was._

**Question 4: What is your opinion on the Weasley Wizard Wheeze and it's owner?**

_Well I think George Weasley is an…okay man. I think he is a little nuts but that could be because of the Wrackspurts that are around him. Wrackspurts go through your ears and fuzzy up your brain thoughts and well George has a lot of them. The whole Weasleys family does actually. As for the store I think it is a nice place to get joke items._

**Question 5: Do you ever question any of your friends' sexuality?**

_No. I figure if anyone wants me to know their sexuality they will just tell me for I know they trust me enough._

**Question 6: Do you ever doubt that the creatures you believe in exist?**

_I have total confidence that they exist._

**Question 7: What store do you mostly do your clothing shopping in and why?**

_I go to Malfoy's Clothing Industry because the clothes are nice, soft, comfortable, and they make a woman feel good. Since I started shopping at Malfoy's Clothing Industry my life has been changed forever._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_I think Ron left because his head, like George's, is filled with Wrackspurts and he was confused. Besides Harry would tell me if he was gay…wouldn't he?_

**Question 9: Who have you had and currently have a crush on?**

** W**_ell there was Ron in my fourth year and then Harry in my fifth and sixth year but Ginny claimed Harry as hers so I didn't do anything and now I currently don't have a crush on anyone._

** Q****uestion 10: Do you ever doubt that Ginny truly loves Harry for himself? Do you think that she only wants the public's attention of being the boy who lived girlfriend/wife? **

_I sometimes wonder that but I always pass it out of my mind. It makes me feel guilty for some reason._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

Luna mails the letter back after accepting her new coupon. She decides to send Draco a yes to the advertisements and for the heck of it, sends George a letter wanting to know if he wants to advertise his items in her magazine.


	7. Rita Skeeter

Wow i finally updated on a friday. YAY ME! haha. So for any of those people who read my other stories I plan to update them sometime this weekend. I would have updated them sooner but I have softball from 3:30 to 5 o' clock on mondays and Fridays and from 5 to 6:30 on Tuesdays and Thrusdays. PLus i have all this homework. I know Im just making excuses. Sorry! Anyway here is the next chapter!

* * *

Rita Skeeter was spying on the new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She was trying to find something she could post in her next article but so far had no luck. An owl came by her and dropped a letter on her. Taking a break from spying on the minister she read the letter.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you like spying on people and writing dirt about them in the newspaper?**

_Yes, it is a very fun job. You have to make sure not to get caught and once you get your story you can change it a little to fit in with the public demand._

**Question 2: Do you think Harry Potter is gay?**

_Yes. If you read my book, The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, you would have known about Dumbledore and Harry secret relationship. Personally I think he is using Ginny Weasley, who isn't very pretty in my opinion. He really could have married someone much prettier and older. Anyway he is probably using her as a cover up._

**Question 3: Would you ever sneak into the ministry of magic and spy on the minister to see if you could get any dirt on him?**

_Umm no… How dare you suggest that? I would never spy on the minister! Why do you want me too?_

**Question 4: Have you ever helped the death eaters in anyway?**

_Yes and no. I never help them but I also made no attempt to stop them either. I guess you could say I was neutral during the war._

**Question 5: Are you an animagus? And if so what are you?**

_Yes I am an animagus. A legal one if I made add. I register last year. I am a beetle because it is easier to spy on people._

**Question 6: Are you lying about being a legal animagus?**

_NO. After being blackmail by that vile girl Hermione Granger I register so no one could blackmail me again ever!_

**Question 7: Do you happen to be friends with the boy-who-lived, savior of the Wizarding world, also known as the-boy-who-wouldn't-died (Known as this by death eaters and You Know Who himself) Harry Potter?**

_Yes. Just last week we had lunch together._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Well I personally think that Ron and Harry had a secret gay relationship and were having a fight. Since they couldn't talk it out because they didn't want the girl who was with them or anyone else to know about them one of them had to leave. Since it was Harry's mission Ron was the one to do so. _

**Question 9: Do you believe in magic?**

_What kind of stupid question is this?_

**Question 10: Do you ever think of yourself getting assassinated in a very bizarre way, like someone on purpose, letting loose a herd of elephants who just happen to trample you to death?**

_Weird much? No not really. I think of bizarre assassinations happening to other people though._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

After finishing the questions Rita looked up to see the minister's face looking directly at her. She gulped and apparated away, the minister swore at her as she left. She happened to apparate in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze and decided to spend her coupon.


	8. Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley was sitting on the couch when an owl flew in. It dropped a letter on her lap and waited on the window. Molly picked up the letter and opened it.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask are fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

Molly took out her quill and started filling out the survey.

**Question 1: Did you ever have a job in your life before becoming a stay at home mother?**

_Oh course I did. I was a house keeper. The best house keeper ever if I do say so myself._

**Question 2: If you could choose one of your kids to get rid of who would it be?**

_Doesn't this count as a personal question? Well I would say either Ron or George. Ron has a smart mouth while George is a prankster and he has been depressed lately. Although I really can't blame him I mean Fred did die and it was hard on all of us but it has been a while now. Fred wouldn't want him so depressed._

**Question 3: Did you ever have thoughts on whether any of your children were gay? Be specific on who the child was.**

_Yes I did…still do actually. I mean at first I thought he was shy and sensitive but then the dragons. He never did have a girlfriend although he hung out with a lot of girls._

**Question 4: Did you ever dream of being a princess when you were younger and did your prince charming ever sweep you off your feet?**

_Yes I did dream of being a princess. My prince charming swept me off my feet and we have been living together ever since. _

**Question 5: What did you do when all your children were either at Hogwarts or off on their lives?**

_Cook, clean, knit, throw parties, Order business. You know all the usual stuff._

**Question 6: Was it hard letting Ginny go to Hogwarts knowing that she was your last child?**

_It was yet wasn't. I was sad to see that my last child was growing up but it is something you need to accept. If Arthur and I never accepted that she was growing up Ginny wouldn't have been aloud to date boys…let alone be near twenty feet from them. I guess she didn't believe us when we said touching a boy who isn't blood related would kill you._

**Question 7: Did you ever think of having more kids after Ginny?**

_No, going through child birth six times was hard. Well technically it was six times but it felt like seven with the twins. And besides I don't think my body would allow me to have another child._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Well for my daughter's sake I am going to say that Ron was being a git…wait a minute! Rom abandoned Harry and Hermione! _

**Question 9: Do you consider Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as part of your family?**

_Yes, yes I do…well Granger is iffy. But you would feel that way too if she corrected you on all things. Like really I think I know how to make chicken pot pie and how to knit a sweater. But I really do adore her._

**Question 10: Did you really hate Sirius Black? From inside sources we learned that if you listened to Sirius and let him tell the kids about things happening in the war then Harry would have known about the prophecy. Harry then wouldn't have left Hogwarts to go into the ministry and Sirius wouldn't have died by drapery and Harry might have had a happier life with Sirius instead of spending a few more years in hell with the Dursleys.**

_What? It wasn't my fault._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

McGonagall was sitting in her house planning things for the upcoming Hogwarts year. She was shocked when an owl flew to her. She opened the letter.


	9. Professor McGonagall

McGonagall was sitting in her house planning things for the upcoming Hogwarts year. She was shocked when an owl flew to her. She opened the letter.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you enjoy being a teacher/headmaster?**

_Of course I do…well that is if there aren't any red head twins around._

**Question 2: Do you like the color green? You seem to be wearing emerald green a lot.**

_My favorite color is red. Green just happens to go better with my eyes._

**Question 3: How do you feel being known as the strict professor? **

_I'm known as a strict professor? I thought I was nice._

**Question 4: Out of the sexy Weasley twins who did you like better?**

_The sexy Weasley twins? The ministry thinks that the Weasley twins are sexy? What is wrong with the ministry?_

**Question 5: Does thinking about all of the Weasley offspring that will be at Hogwarts in ten to fifteen years upset you?**

_I wasn't thinking about it until now and if any of them are like those two devils then yes it will upset me. GEORGE WEASLEY should NOT be allowed to reproduce. It would end the Wizarding World as we know it!_

**Question 6: Did you have a rag doll when you were young?**

_No I didn't. I had a giant stuff dog name Miss Tutu._

**Question 7: Did you show favoritism when allowing the famous Harry Potter on the Qudditch team instead of expelling him? **

_I do not favor students._

_ Q_**uestion 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Well personally it isn't any of my business but you might want to change the question around. I do not think Harry is gay. He has dated a few girls but Ron. He only had one relationship with a girl and I'm thinking he did it to make Harry famous. I mean Ron only kissed the girl when Harry was around. _

**Question 9: Did you ever want to do something other then teach?**

_Yes I was actually on my way to becoming a professional background singer for famous singers when my voice failed on me and I had toe get surgery. After that I just couldn't sing._

_ Q_**uestion 10: Were you upset when you found out that muggle high schools dissect cats in biology?**

_They dissect WHAT? This is unheard of! I'm going to have to talk to Bob about this._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

McGonagall took the coupon and looked at it strangely. If the Ministry was calling the Weasley twins sexy then George must be doing some dark magic! She was going to look into this.


	10. Blaise Zabini

So it is still Friday! 11:50 at night but it is still Friday.

Anyway a lot of you think that these letters are coming from someone that is not the Ministry. I have no clue where you are getting these ideas. It clearly states in the letter that the Ministry of Magic would like to ask... so clearly it is from the Ministry. Anyway here is the next chapter. I am thinking of doing Neville next...

* * *

Blaise Zabinni was just causally sitting around his house when an owl flew in. Thinking it was from one of his friends he went to collect it. He was surprised to find it was from the Ministry. He decided to answer the questions. Maybe it would cure him of his boredom.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: What do you do for a living and do you do it well?**

** I**_ am a underwear model for Draco Malfoy and I do it excellent. I have won lots of contest. _

**Question 2: Did your mother's husbands really die in strange accidents?**

_Yes they did…well except the 5th one. His death was rather suspicious…_

**Question 3: How close are you to Draco Malfoy?**

_He is like the brother I never had nor wanted._

**Question 4: Do you or consider ever shopping at Weasleys Wizard Wheeze?**

_I shop there a lot. The shop has some awesome items._

**Question 5: Have you ever dated anyone that wasn't in your school house?**

_Yep, you wouldn't think it but Hufflepuffs have a wild side._

**Question 6: What do you think about today's economy?**

_I really couldn't give a…well you know. _

**Question 7: Are you regretting filling out this questionnaire?**

_Yes actually I am. I would have stopped but it won't let me. Stupid Ministry!_

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_I never actually thought about that. It would explain a lot._

**Question 9: What do you think about your friends being death eaters?**

_If I may say so I think Draco Malfoy made a sexy death eater. All of the others were quite lame. It didn't really bother me that much._

**Question 10: Do you shop at Malfoy's clothing industry, and if so what is your favorite department.**

_Of course! I get a twenty percent discount. Oh and I loved the underwear section. So does Harry Potter although he wouldn't admit it._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"Sweet!" He yelled. "Time to go shopping!"


	11. Neville Longbottom

My computer crashed on me and I just now got to a computer I can use. I am so, so sorry. I will post two Ministry Question chapters up today. Really sorry. Anyway here is Neville.

* * *

Neville was grading papers for his fourth year class. They were working on the art of plant use in potions. He was looking for an excuse to stop grading papers when an owl flew in.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you like being a professor at Hogwarts?**

_Of course I do although sometimes the kids can be a little out of hand. I'm still a new teacher and everything…_

**Question 2: Did you ever think you would ever become the wizard you are today?**

_No I didn't but I'm glad I turned out the way I did. I am sure my parents would be proud._

**Question 3: Out of the Weasleys which was your favorite? **

_Um… well Ron was scary and I didn't really know Percy or the two older boys. So it would have to be either Fred, George, or Ginny. Ginny's a girl and I can't pick her because people will get the wrong idea and George did pull that one prank on me so I'm going to choose Fred._

**Question 4: Do you have a favorite color? If so what is it?**

_OH yes its green—I mean red! Red is my favorite color._

**Question 5: Did you ever like Ginny Weasley?**

_No, there was though that one Hufflepuff girl but I won't say anynames._

**Question 6: How do you feel knowing that you could have been the chosen one?**

_Uh…very lucky that I'm not. I do not do well under pressure._

**Question 7: Do you like chocolate?**

_Yes. Who doesn't?_

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Harry being—wait what?_

**Question 9: Do you plan on having kids?**

_Yes…no…uh not sure._

**Question 10: Would you rather be put in Slytherin or be a Squid?**

_I would rather be in Slytherin then not have magic at all._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"Hmm maybe I can give it as a prize to the person who got the highest score on the test. It's not like I can use it…," Neville said looking thoughtful.


	12. Lee Jordon

Lee Jordon was playing around with a pencil. He was in North America taking a vacation and was bored out of his mind. His parents forced him to go with them and left him in the hotel to go partying. He wasn't allowed to leave. Just then an owl flew in.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you like being a Qudditch commentary? **

_Oh course I do. It is the best job in the world._

**Question 2: When both Weasley twins were alive which one was your favorite?**

_Alright I am just going to point out that this is not a safe question. If I answer it with one name the other will be so mad and just because one of them is dead doesn't mean he won't find a way to come kick my butt._

**Question 3: Did you ever doubt your friends' sanity?**

_Yes I actually have. Still do._

**Question 4: Did you have or ever had a dog? What kind was it?**

_OH! Yes! I did! She was a….a…I don't remember._

**Question 5: Do you prefer apples or bananas?**

_Okay…apples. Bananas are yellow sticks of death!_

**Question 6: What was your favorite toy when you were growing up?**

_A toy doll—I mean action figure._

**Question 7: Did you ever play with matches?**

_NO…maybe…okay yes I have! Are you happy now?_

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_I never did think about this before…it does kind of make sense I mean why else would Ron leave? It defiantly wasn't because of Granger. Man she is hot. I would do her any day. Not saying that I would I am just saying…I'm going to stop writing now._

**Question 9: Are you muggle born, pureblood, halfblood, muggle hater, muggle lover, or crazy dark lord?**

_Uh…CRAZY DARK LORD! Yep my plan was that when Voldemort took over that I would take over him. It would have been so awesome but then Harry Potter came and ruined my plans! Ha ha just kidding. Or am I?_

**Question 10: Do you like horses or zebras better? Or maybe an elephant?**

_Do I think horses or zebras or an elephant what? No! My favorite animal is the wolf. Not the werewolves no those are gross well all except Professor Lupin. I'm talking about the white and gray wolves. Yeah I love those._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

"Sweet! I'm off to go shoplifting at the Weasley's Wizard Wheeze…I mean spend my coupon." Lee said looking around.


	13. Lavender Brown

SO, SO Sorry for the long wait. I have had to go to a couple of doctor appointments for my knee and I have had a lot of softball games. We had one today. Won 15 to 9. Great improvement on my team but anyway here is this chapter. I hope Lavender doesn't sound to uh...crazy but she isn't over Ron at this point and still holds some mean feelings for him/.

* * *

Lavender Brown was busy writing an article for Witch Weekly when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on her desk. Curious to what the letter contained she opened it. When she saw that it was a survey she smiled for she liked surveys.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you believe that you are the best writer in Witch Weekly?**

_Of course. My articles are always published._

**Question 2: Do you ever wish that someone would notice you for who you are and make you Hogwarts' next top wizard?**

_Yes, every day._

**Question 3: Do you ever look back at your Hogwarts days and just want to punch some of the people there? **

_Yes, all the time._

**Question 4: Would you mind telling us who the said people are?**

_Well for starters there is that backstabbing, rat loving, red fiery demon of death Ronald Weasley! That pretty much sums it up._

**Question 5: This might sound personal but do you hate Ron Weasley since he kind of used you?**

_I hate that boy! I pity Granger for having to stand his ugly face every day. I don't know what I ever saw in him. _

**Question 6: If you had a choice to get rid of one person from never being born who would it be?**

_Oh I know. His name starts with R and ends with onald._

**Question 7: Do you consider yourself as a nice person?**

_Of course. I'm the nicest._

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

_Harry is not gay. I know when a guy is gay and Harry defiantly isn't gay. Ron was probably jealous of Harry because he was spending so much time with Hermione trying to actually save the world._

**Question 9: Do you believe that the muggle world is better off not knowing that wizards exist?**

_It depends. Some muggles would be accepting and some wouldn't be._

**Question 10: If you had one wish what would it be?**

_Oh that I become Draco's number one model. I always liked modeling clothes._

**Thank you for completing the survey. The ministry highly appreciates it and would like to offer this coupon for ten percent off your next Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. **

Lavender looked at the coupon and smiled. While she still wasn't over the whole Ron issue his brother, George, was a fine man and she wouldn't mind seeing him.


	14. Pansy Parkinson

I am really sorry for not updating sooner. I had to study for my finals and my life has been really hetic. Hopefully since it is summer I will be able to update more quickly.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was sitting in her living room pouting. She had just gone over to see Draco Malfoy and he rejected her offer to go on a date. It had been the 12 time that week and it was only Monday. But Pansy wasn't worried. One day Draco would fall for her. She just knew he would.

She was busy thinking of new ways to ask Draco out when an owl flew in with a letter.

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you like being a writer for** **Witch Weekly?**

Yes, I quite do. It is rather fun.

**Question 2: Do you ever think that maybe Draco Malfoy isn't the man for you?**

What? No! Draco is the most perfect wizard everywhere. And he and I belong together.

**Question 3: What would you do if I told you Draco has a liking for Astoria Greengrass?**

I would kill her! That isn't true is it? Oh why would Draco hurt me this way?

**Question 4: If I told you that the question above was true what would you do?**

I already told you. I would kill her. But I would make it painful. No one that my Drakiepoo likes can ever have a peaceful death!

**Question 5: Have you ever thought of entering yourself into insane asylum?**

No, why would I want to do that? I am perfectly sane.

**Question 6: Uh hun, I see. So do you ever think you will get over Draco?**

Why would I want to get over him? We are destined to be together.

**Question 7: Yes, well what if I told you that Marcus Flint had a thing for you?**

Well I take the flattery knowledge that Flint likes me but Draco is my man.

**Q****uestion 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

Oh well I never had a thought on that. I don't really care for things unless it deals with Draco.

**Question 9: What if I told you that Draco told us that you are a crazy weirdo...person?**

He would never call me that! He loves me.

**Question 10: Uh hun and that is why he never says yes to you when you ask him on a date.**

He is just playing hard to get. Man you are such a personal survey.

**I am not!**

Yes you are.

**No I'm not.**

Are too.

**Am not! Just take your freaking coupon and send me back. I don't like talking to imbeciles.**

"Ugh! Rude! I am not an imbecile!" Pansy said picking up her coupon. "Weasleys? Why would I want to go there?"

* * *

R&R


	15. George Weasley

So here is the last chapter of the story. I'm kind of sad to see it be finished but it was fun while it lasted. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

George was sitting at home bored out of his mind when an owl came in and dropped a letter on his lap. He opened it and it read:

**The Ministry of Magic would like to ask our fellow wizards some questions so we can get to know them better. Most questions are on the work force and what you would do in any positions. No really personal questions will be asked. When finished with your answers please mail back with the owl. NOTE: Once started you can't quit until you finish and send it back.**

**Question 1: Do you like owning a joke shop?**

Yes! Its the best job in the WORLD! I made sure to write world in big letters so you can get the full affect of them.

**Question 2: Do you think Fred would approve where your buisness was going?**

I'm sure Fred would love where our buisness is going.

**Question 3: If you were to be an animal what animal would you be?**

I have never told my famliy this but I would want to be a Weasel. I just think they are so cute and I just want to dip one in my coffee and eat it.

**Question 4: Did you ever join S.P.E.W.?**

No, sorry I would never join something that when spoken sounds like spew. I don't even care if it was started by Ron's girlfriend.

**Question 5: Who was your favorite professor at Hogwarts?**

People would think that I would say Minnie, but I have to say that my favorite professor was Snape. Fred and I just liked ticking him off. He threatned to expell us a lot. But we knew he wouldn't really go through with it... At least I think he wouldn't.

**Question 6: Do you plan on having children?**

Yes I do plan to have children. I can't just let Minnie have a peaceful time being Headmaster can I?

**Question 7: Is it weird knowing that you are dating Fred's girlfriend?**

I'm not going to answer this for reason's I don't want to discuss.

**Question 8: Do think that Ron left Harry during the Horcruxes hunt because of not having a plan or because he found out that Harry was gay and didn't like the fact that they were sharing a tent?**

No I don't think that Harry is gay. He better not be. He's dating my sister. I think that Ron left because he was hungry and Ron is use to three huge meals. You know maybe that is why were so poor. Every day we have three course meals that are like a five star rating. Its a wonder that were not fat...well most of us aren't.

**Question 9: What is your relationship regarding Draco Malfoy?**

Its actually quite weird. Draco and I are on friendly terms. You see he has a section of clothes that have Weasley Wizard Wheeze logo and products on it and I have posters of his clothes store handng up in my shop. Its weird though isn't it? I would have never expected Draco to be in the clothing industry.

**Question 10: One last question. Was it hard thinking of this big Ministry scandal to write a book on the most important people that Hogwarts has ever seen?**


End file.
